Anger and Apologies
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Tyina and Rath have an argument that leads to Rath losing a dear friend! So he has to make it right.


**A request done for guestsurprise! Hope you like it! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Tyina was walking down the hallway when she heard something strange coming from one of the rooms.

It was coming from Rath's room. Wanting to say hi to the big fella, she walked right in.

"Hello?"

Tyina froze.

Sitting on the bed was Rath...kissing with his fiancé Bellatrix.

Tyina felt her face turn hot like she was on fire. She had never seen two people kiss so deeply, so passionately, so...much tongue.

Rath suddenly stopped, turned around and saw Tyina staring at them with her jaw dropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Rath roared, marching up at Tyina.

"Uh...uh..." Tyina had a hard time speaking.

"GET OUT OF HERE! THIS AIN'T NO PEEP SHOW!" Rath was beyond angry. "NOW! BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!"

Terrified of her friend's rage, ran away. "I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!" she snapped back as she took off.

"Honey! Why'd you have to go and say that?!" Bellatrix snipped. "You hurt Tyina's feelings.

"Well, she ruined our precious moment!" Rath crossed his arms. "I had every right to snap at her! Besides, she'll get over it."

* * *

But for days now, Tyina didn't talk to Rath, she didn't even went near him.

After many ignored passings and no replies, Rath realized that he went too far.

He decided it's time to apologize.

Rath peeked in Tyina's bedroom and spotted here lying in her bed.

"Tyina?"

Tyina jumped and looked behind her. Then she tried to run away, but Rath was blocking the door.

"Tyina! We need to talk!"

But Tyina dove between Rath's legs and ran down the hall.

"TYINA! COME BACK!" Rath shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tyina snapped. "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

"YOU JUST TALKED TO ME!" Rath said, smiling.

Tyina growled and kept running.

Rath and Tyina were running all over the house. It was like a demolition derby inside the mansion.

Tyina was starting to get tired, but not Rath. He leaped into action and scooped up Tyina like a baby bird.

"Gotcha!"

"Put me down or I'll knock your can!" Tyina said sharply.

Rath paused. Then burst out laughing. "Knock my can?!" He practically roared with laughter.

Tyina felt embarrassed, and crushed since Rath was hugging her tightly in his fit of laughter.

Rath carried Tyina to his bedroom and placed her gently on his bed. "Tyina, I'm really sorry about what I said."

Tyina looked away.

"I know it was wrong if me to snap at you like that. But sometimes, I can't control my temper. Being an Appoplexian, it's hard for me to control it. It really is..."

Tyina heard sniffling, she looked over and saw Rath looking like he's about to cry!

"I'm so sorry!" Rath sobbed. "I wish I wasn't an Appoplexian! I wouldn't have these kind of problems if I wasn't such savage beast!"

He buried his face in his paws and cried.

Tyina realized that Rath was feeling the truth. And that it's hard to control your rage when it's in your nature to be angry.

"Rath, don't say that." Tyina said softly. "I love you just the way you are. You're the most wonderful Appoplexian I ever met. Don't be ashamed of what you are. I understand it's hard to control your anger. And you didn't apologize, so don't cry."

Rath was still upset. He truly regretted snapping at his friend like that.

"Hey!" Tyina giggled. "I said no crying!" She started tickling his neck.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Rath started to laugh and purr at the same time. It tickled and felt good.

Tyina worked her way to his stomach and Rath truly laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rath laughed. "L-LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

Rath immediately pinned Tyina down and blew a raspberry into her stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAHAHAHAHAHATH!"

Tyina was helpless as Rath turned the tables on her. Rath then started licking Tyina affectionately on her neck.

"EEEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! DOHOHOHON'T!" Tyina squeaked.

"Just take it, Tyina!" Rath laughed. "It's called payback!"

After several minutes of licks and tickles, Rath stopped. He curled up with Tyina and purred softly.

"I'm glad I'm talking to you again, Rath." Tyina said, smiling at Rath.

"Me too." Rath put his strong arms around her. They slowly fell asleep together.

After heartfelt apologies, two great friends were reunited.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: VinnieStokerLover was wondering if you could do a story where Melody meets the tickle monster! Let me know in the reviews, buddy!  
**

 **And I hope you like my request done for you, guestsurprise! You're a really great friend and amazing author! :D**


End file.
